Sauron VS Darth Vader
Sauron vs Darth Vader , is the first collab between Shrek-it Ralph and Big the cat 10 Description Lord of the Rings vs. Star Wars! Which masked conqueror and badass sword wielder will win! Interlude Wiz: The Star Wars and Lord of the Rings rivalry has been one of the most recognizable rivalries in all of fiction. Boomstick: And today it's going to come to a bitter end as we pit their most recognizable and most badass villains against each other! Wiz: Sauron, the Necromancer. Boomstick: And Darth Vader, everyone's favorite Sith Lord! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Sauron Wiz: Sauron is the Dark Lord of Middle Earth the enemy of the Free People's of Middle Earth. Boomstick: Sauron was once a powerful Maiar named Mairon , who believed in all good and peace , but then the Vakar Morgoth came along and corrupted Mairon , making him his right hand man , Sauron. Wiz: Morgoth, taught Sauron a number of different curses and dark Magic and led his Master's armies alongside him into battle against the Free peoples. Boomstick: But , it didn't go so well for Sauron , he was beaten up and defeated , while Morgoth was captured And tossed into the Void. Wiz: Now on his own , Sauron eventually rose to become the next Dark Lord taking his Masters place as the Foe of Middle Earth. Boomstick: After , taking down the nations of men , Sauron created his Ultimate tool the One ring , this ring possessed all of Sauron's power and had a mind of it's own. Wiz: Despite this Sauron was defeated , and the ring cut from his hand , and taken by the human king Isluider , who was corrupted by it , however due to the ring , still existing Sauron wasn't truly defeated. Boomstick: Sauron is a beast when it comes to fighting , he carries a enormous mace , which creates blinding flashes of light on impact and knock away several Opponents at once and can raise and command armies of the dead. Wiz: Sauron , can also shapeshift , into other creatures , such as Great wolf hounds and Vampires , and is extremely intelligent , fooling even the wisest men and elves on multiple occasions with his disguises. Boomstick: Sauron can cause Weapons both magical and normal to break at a moments notice and break through powerful shields and use telekinesis, man he's tough . Wiz: Sauron's mere presence can cause an opponent to become weak and is immune to fire . Boomstick: Eventually Sauron returned to power with an army at his back , but thanks to the efforts of Frodo Baggins , a Hobbit , the ring was destroyed and Sauron was defeated once and for all never returning to Middle Earth. Wiz: However Sauron was an extremely powerful Maiar , able to defeat Gandalf the Grey a Maiar who is about the same level of power as him within a minute and his mighty will can corrupt even the most righteous beings. Boomstick: Also even without his physical form Sauron is a powerful being it was in this state he defeated Gandalf and nearly corrupted Frodo Baggins. Wiz: But Sauron does have weaknesses, although Spiritually being a Maiar Sauron cannot die no matter what , but his Physical body can easily be destroyed, even with armour on , Sauron is vulnerable to ordinary weapons and if the ring is removed , Sauron will be unable to retain his Physical form and it will be destroyed leaving him defeated. Boomstick: Also a being who is righteous enough and never gives up can resist the ring's corruption and defeat him , but Sauron is still one guy you wouldn't want to pick a fight with. Aragorn holds the One ring and Sauron speaks to him " Aragorn Elessar" Darth Vader Wiz: Darth Vader is one of the most famous villains in the world. He's probably more famous than the likes of Joker and Dr. Doom. Boomstick: He lost to Dr. Doom LOL. Wiz: But before he was an evil conqueror, he was a young boy named Anakin Skywalker. Boomstick: Anakin Skywalker lived on the harsh planet of Tatooine as an orphan. One day, a powerful Jedi Master named Qui Gon Jinn felt a powerful aurora of the Force inside him, and trained Anakin to become a powerful Jedi Knight! Wiz: He and Obi Wan, who is basically the Star Wars version of Dumbledore, taught Anakin the ways of the Jedi. He quickly became one of the best Jedi there was. Boomstick: He even led them in that god awful movie called Clone Wars! God! Wiz: But Anakin, acting like a spoiled brat, was curious and wanted to see the Force's full potential. This caused him to eventually join Emperor Palpatine and became his apprentice. Boomstick: After joining Sidious, Anakin went on a gigantic killing spree and killed a lot of useless Jedis and robots! Then he got into a fight with his old master Obi Wan and fell into lava and received third degree burns, from an old man and some lava! Wiz: After the battle, Palpatine went to Mustafar and picked up Anakin. He brought him back to the Death Star and put on a new, armored suit on him, and a badass red Lightsaber. Boomstick: Darth Vader is an incredibly skilled Sith Lord, and though he's slower than normal Anakin, he's still pretty powerful! Wiz: His Lightsaber is one of the most powerful there is, and he can do plenty of things with it. He can easily cut through steel and block blaster shots. He can also throw it at his foes, and it will always return to him. Boomstick: Despite being weak to electricity, Vader can shoot electricity projectiles called Kineticite. Why can't I do that? Wiz: But his deadliest weapon is his connection to the Force. He can choke people, throw objects, increase his speed, strength, and create a force field for a short time. Boomstick: And if he is down for the count, he can use the Force to sustain himself for as long as 2 hours. Wiz: Vader has done plenty of things over his life, including block Han Solo's blaster shots with just his hands, taking a Lightsaber blow to the shoulder and managed to take a blast from Palpatine's Force Lightning. Boomstick: And one time, he fought an imposter of Darth Maul, and the imposter impaled him with his Lightsaber. AND HE SURVIVED! Wiz: But Vader is not perfect. His armor is weak against electricity, and if he is hit by a powerful blast, his body will start to malfunction. He is also horrible at stealth, due to his constant, rasping breathing from his respirator. Boomstick: But if you see this Lord coming your way, you better beg for mercy! Darth Vader: Impressive. Most impressive. Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me. Pre - Death battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Big the Cat's Version In space , a small imperial shuttle flies through space towards Middle Earth , carrying Darth Vader , on the ship , Sidious appears and speaks to Vader " Remember my Apprientice , our main goal is retrieve the ring of power , find it and take it Vader " , " Yes my Master " Later Vader lands on a barren land in Mordor , next to Mount Doom , Sauron who is nearby walks towards Vader , Mace raised " Sauron , hand me the ring of power and your life will be spared " . Sauron then sends a bunch of orcs to kill Vader , who quickly kills them , by stabbing them and snapping necks with the force , " Sauron if it is a Fight you want a fight you will get prepare to die " Sauron gets into a battle postion , mace at the ready , while Vader points his lightsaber at Sauron ready to battle. Fight!! Vader leaps at Sauron's throat attempting to kill him quickly but Sauron blocks Vader strike with his mace and punches him in the chest forcing him to the ground , Vader then attacks again , but each time Sauron deflecting each one of his strikes. Suddenly Vader pulls out his hand knocking Sauron back into a boulder with the force shattering it , Sauron then uses telekinesis to slowly lift a large rock and hurl it at Vader , Who is hit directly by it . Sauron then smacks Vader with the mace knocking him away , with Force speed Vader rushes back and slashes Sauron several times , Sauron only manages to block a couple of blows , and is stabbed in the knee , clutching his knee with his other hand , Sauron stops trying to recover from the pain. " You don't know the power of the Dark side , Die ! " As Vader is about to stab Sauron , he pulls out his hand towards the lightsaber causing it to shatter immediately , " What..." Vader shouts just before Sauron hits with the mace knocking Vader onto a slope of High ground a the bottom of Mount Doom. " Enough" Vader quickly grabs a bunch of rocks and tosses them at Sauron , who shatters most of them but is hit by two rocks , Vader then pushes Sauron up the Mountain with the Force , The two continually clash as they reach the entrance to the crack of Doom the rings birth place. Sauron then transforms into a Wolf and bites Vader arm , who punches and kicks the wolf several times , the Wolf then slashes Vader across the chest , wounding him , Vader headbutts the wolf and pulls out his hand and begins choking it with the force. Transforming back to normal , Sauron cluches at his throat , and begins looking into Vader's mind , looking at his past , Sauron then transformes into Padme , Vader pulls back his hand and stares at her " Ani , come back we can be together again you and me like old times , just take my hand. " No , your dead , Sauron stop this madness , " You can never kill me , I'll always be alive in your mind " " Noo, Grr" , Vader throws Sauron back through the entrance and onto the narrow bridge that leads to the crack of doom , while the two fight each other. Sauron swings his mace at Vader , who blocks it with a force shield , Sauron swings again managing to break through the shield and hit Vader , About to hit Vader again as Sauron begins to swing his mace Vader grabs a sharp and pointy rock , throwing it into Sauron's wrist , cutting through it and causing the hand to drop off with the mace as well into lava. Annoyed Sauron , kicks and punches Vader , with his ring hand , Vader grabs the hand and tries to pull the ring off it , but Sauron tosses Vader away and charges at him , kicking him. Sauron , punches Vader , who narrowly dodges it , Sauron's fist hits the ground causing it to break and crumble away , Sauron runs towards the Exit , making it just in time before the rock collapses , however Vader isn't so lucky and is left stranded on a piece of rock surrounded by the lava around him. " Ha Vader , it is over I have the high ground " , " you underestimate my Power" , " Don't even think about it " . Vadef yells and leaps for the platform where Sauron is , but is suddenly hit in the side with a sharp rock and falls. " Grr , not again , No", Vader falls down the chasm into the lava , and begins to burn , Sauron , laughs and brings the rock of the Volcano , down onto Vader as he leaves crushing the burning Sith Lord " Graahh Noo" as he leaves in triumph. K.O!! Shrek-it Ralph's Version Darth Vader is kneeling at Emperor Palpatine's quarters, awaiting for his next instruction. Darth Vader: What is thy bidding, master? Palpatine: I want you to go to Mount Doom and get me a legendary ring. This ring is so powerful, that the Rebels wouldn't stand a chance against us anymore. Darth Vader: Will do, master. Darth Vader gets into a TIE fighter and flies to Middle Earth. He then walks up to Mount Doom, but suddenly feels a disturbance in the force. Darth Vader quickly jumps back before Sauron could impale him. Darth Vader: Tell me where the ring is! Sauron: Sorry, but it's mine already. Darth Vader: Then I will have to use brute force to get my ways. FIGHT! Sauron pulls out his mace and swings at Vader, but Vader blocks the blow with his Lightsaber and pushes Sauron back with the force. Sauron hits a rock and shoots fireballs at Vader, but Vader barely dodges. Darth Vader: You don't know the power of the Dark Side. Sauron then unleashes an army of the dead at Darth Vader. The dead attempt to bite Vader, but Vader easily kills them one by one with his Lightsaber. Sauron summons more and more at Vader, which eventually overwhelms the Sith Lord. Darth Vader: Enough of this foolishness! Darth Vader uses the force and hurls the dead army off Mount Doom and tosses his Lightsaber at Sauron. Sauron dodges and whacks Vader in the chest with his mace, damaging Vader's suit. Darth Vader then uses Force Speed and attempts to slice Sauron's head off, but Sauron turns into a wolf and bites Vader's leg. Vader gets pissed off and kicks Sauron's wolf form off him. Sauron turns back to normal and uses TK on Vader, lifting him in the air. Darth Vader: What is this? Sauron starts tossing Vader around like a rag doll and throws him back. Vader leaps up and holds out a hand. Sauron is suddenly lifted into the air and is struggling to breathe. Darth Vader: This foolishness ends here. Sauron tried to turn into an animal, but Vader's force choke wouldn't allow it. In a last ditch effort, Sauron summoned hoards of the undead, causing Vader to let go as he took them out with his Lightsaber. After the hoard is defeated, Sauron grabs Vader by the throat and knees him, damaging Vader's suit even more. Sauron then throws Vader off a cliff, thinking he is dead. But unfortunately for Sauron, Vader was inside the cliff, so he teleported after Vader. Sauron: I shall use your head as a warning to those of Middle Earth when I'm done with you! Darth Vader: That will not happen. Darth Vader then dodges a punch and uses the Force to push Sauron back. Vader then uses a bit of Kineticite, but Sauron creates a force field, deflecting the electricity balls back at Vader. Vader is caught off guard and is shocked by his own electricity. Darth Vader: No, I can't lose now. Sauron walks towards Vader, but Vader sees this coming and leaps back a distance and tosses his Lightsaber. Sauron dodges and the Lightsaber goes outside the volcano. Sauron: You are defenseless. Surrender no..AGH! The Lightsaber impaled Sauron and came back to Vader. Vader walked over to Sauron to see if he was dead, but suddenly, Sauron grabs his cape and starts rapidly smashing Vader into the ground. Vader's suit starts to malfunction. Darth Vader: The force will sustain me for long. Darth Vader then uses Force Speed and runs at Sauron, but Sauron grabs Vader's arm and twists it. Vader is on his knees, clutching his arm as Sauron chuckles. The dark lord then lifts Vader up by his neck. Sauron: You were a valiant warrior, Darth, but I'm afraid only one can have the ring. Sauron then tosses Vader into the volcano. Darth Vader screams "NO!" as he plummets to his death. His skin burns off in the lava. As Vader looks up and sees Sauron leave, he curses once before drowning in the hot lava. Sauron: Now that wasn't too hard. KO! Results Big the Cat Boomstick: Noo, Vader you died by lava again , first it was Doom now it's Sauron what the heck!! Wiz: Although Vader's mastery of the Force and skill with the force allowed him to give Sauron a hard time , Sauron was tough enough to take his attacks and carry on. Boomstick: Also Vader's lightsaber's ability to cut through almost anything could have ended Sauron's Physical form , if it wasn't for Sauron's ability to break weapons , with magic, also while Vader can move massive star ships , Sauron's capabilities with the ring are endless so Vader was dead from the start. Wiz: Also Sauron's Magic and sorcery with the ring far surpasses any of Vader's force abilities , and while Vader is a human , Sauron is a Maiar which is basically a Demi God , so he outclasses Vader in everything. Boomstick: Looks Vader was forced to meet a fiery end. Wiz: The Winner is Sauron. Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: Called it! Wiz: This was actually a close match. Darth Vader's connection to the Force and skills with his Lightsaber gave Sauron some trouble, Sauron's magic abilities and long range attacks helped him in this battle. Boomstick: But that damn ring! Vader's Lightsaber was good, but Sauron was too much! Although Vader can lift Starships and take Sidious's Lightning blasts, Sauron's abilities and feats with the ring are endless! Wiz: And considering how Vader's suit was damaged by a Tuskin Raider. You know, those savage people from Tatooine who have those weak spears. If Vader's suit was damaged by something like that, then Sauron could've easily destroyed Vader's suit as well. Boomstick: You could say Vader was just Forced to get Burned! Wiz: The winner is Sauron Advantages and Disadvantages Sauron-Winner *+Stronger *+More experience *+Capabilities with the Ring are endless *+Magical abilities gave him the range advantage *+Hoards of the dead gave Vader trouble *+Smarter *-Could get killed if given the chance *-Struggled with Vader's connection to the Force Darth Vader-Loser *+Force gave Sauron a hard time *+Lightsaber is stronger than Mace *+Advantage in Close Range *-Weaker *-Less Experience *-His armor could be damaged easily *-Sauron's presence weakened him from the start *-Moves were too predictable *-Unable to counter Sauron's magic How many stars would you rate this battle (Sauron VS Darth Vader)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Star Wars vs Lord of the Rings Themed Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles